


Winter's Kiss

by Handmaiden of Hades (thewrittenfae)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Handmaiden%20of%20Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XV; prompts: season, worship, snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Kiss

Hades sat quietly, back against the ridge throne and legs stretched out in front of him as he waited. Demeter had requested to see her daughter and while it was his season, so here he sat alone while Persephone had gone to grant that request. 

“Do not look so ill tempered, Hades.” Amusement colored Persephone’s voice as she entered the throne room. 

He didn’t answer for a moment, instead just taking her in. Her black cloak was speckled with snow, as was her blonde hair that glittered more than showed it, and her normally pale skin blossomed with a rosey color from the chill of the winter air up top. “I spend enough time without you, Persephone, I do not like having to do so when it’s my season.” 

A soft tsking sound slipped from her, though she brushed off his mood as easy as the frozen water that continued to try and cling to her. “She merely wanted to give me something.” Slipping up to their thrones, Persephone ignored her own in favor of settling in Hades’ lap. 

It’s automatic that his arms slip around her, making sure she won’t fall from where she’s perched but also to draw her closer. “And what did she need to give you?” He didn’t wait for an answer from her though before his mouth found her chilled one and he stole the taste of winter off her lips. 

Persephone’s hand slipped along his cheek as she kissed him back with a soft sound. “Patience, my Lord. You will see in time.” She nipped at his lip, chuckling softly at the soft rumbled growl from him for her answer. Pulling back, she slipped from his lap and settled on her knees in front of him. “You’ve wanted me here, have you not?” 

The darkening of his eyes gives his answer away before he says anything. “And were it any other day, I would let you stay down there.” Standing, he drew her up gently before pushing her to sit back on his throne, his cloak resting against the stone to help keep the chill from her skin. He dropped to his knees and pushed her legs apart gently. “I want to be here today.” 

Wiggling, Persephone parted her legs and tugged her dress up for him. “Here in the throne room, my Lord?” Her question is breathy with anticipation and her hand slipped down to curl in his hair. 

“Here in the throne room, my Queen.” He dipped, tongue sliding along her slowly as he savored the taste with a smile. No more words are needed though, as he gets to work worshiping her slowly. Every little sound she makes as her fingers tighten in his hair encourage him to work her faster, tongue plunging into her to drive her pleasure higher as she bucks between his unrelenting mouth and the unyielding throne under her. 

It’s only when she’s right on the edge, close to tipping into climax that he pulls his head up and earns a soft whine. “Hades…” 

Hades licked his lips and offered a smirk to her, hands opening his pants and pulling himself out. He strokes himself a couple times just for show, loving the way she shudders at the sight of him hard and curved for her. “Patience, my Queen.” 

Eyes darken as he offered the words back to her and she opened her mouth to answer him, but he didn’t give her much time to say anything. Standing, he pulled her up and out of the throne gently before he settled into it himself. Lips curled, she moved and straddled his lap, though her movements were jerky from the pleasure she’s been stopped from having. “You owe me, husband,” she whispered as she kissed him. 

Hands on her hips, he pulled her down onto him fast and sank into her in one go while he kissed her back. “Then take your pleasure, Persephone.” 

Crying out, Persephone arched as her body stretched to accommodate him. “Hades.” The word was panted as she rolled her hips before she raises herself to start a fast pace. She didn’t want to wait, no, he made her wait long enough and she can tell from the way he followed her pace he won’t be far behind her. 

Hades arched to give her the pace she seeked and pushed it just a little faster, something about the way she sounded pushed his pleasure higher without much help, and coupled with her body quivering around him now, he knew he wouldn’t take long. His hands slid up her back, hugging her to him some as he kissed her deeply. “Let me hear you,” he murmured against her lips as his hips rocked up sharply. 

Nails dug into Hade’s shoulder as Persephone followed his command, crying out again, louder, as her body locked around him and white hot pleasure coursed through her veins. Her body didn’t stop moving though, she continued to buck down on him, continued to take each thrust as he pushed her pleasure higher and sought his own. 

One hand supported her as he continued to piston into her. Sometimes they were able to cum closer together, but he’d brought her to the edge already when he hadn’t been given pleasure to get there with her so it took more this time. Finally, as her voice grew hoarse from pleasure, he pulled her hips down tightly against his own as he gave one last thrust. The cry from his throat was more roar as he filled her with his seed, hands keeping her body tight to him. 

Slumped after he’s done, Persephone rested her head on his shoulder as little aftershocks wracked her body. “Maybe I should make you worship me… before every admittance to my body…”

“I would be a happy husband to be allowed that, my love,” he murmured quietly into her hair. Currently, he had no interest in moving, though truthfully, he wasn’t sure his legs would hold himself, let alone allow him to carry her back to their rooms. So for the moment, he just enjoyed the feel of her body burrowed against his, and the way she still occasionally tightened around his softened cock as it rested inside her.


End file.
